


Baby Talk

by MysteryWriter36



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Robert Chase, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Chase and House discuss having kids.





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> Yet another prompt fill for my boyfriend <3
> 
> If you write or read mpreg, please go the fuck away <3

Chase had presented his desire to House in a rather informal way. Which is to say he leaned over, laid his head in his boyfriend's lap, and blurted, "I want a kid," without any further fanfare. In Chase's mind, it was the quickest and easiest way to get House's opinion on the matter.

In House's mind, it was equal parts shocking and adorable. Although the shock seemed to be taking control of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"I want a kid," Chase repeats, obviously nervous. "I figured you should know that."

House runs a hand through Chase's hair and hums softly. "Do you want to adopt one or have one yourself?"

Chase's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

House bites his lip. "I'm sorry, is the idea of being pregnant too dysphoria-inducing for you?"

"No- well, sort of, but that's not what I meant. You want kids? With me?" Chase asks, eyes wide and hopeful.

House smiles, and Chase is sure he's never seen anyone look at him so warmly and lovingly before.

"I want everything with you," he replies. "I love you."

Chase sits up to kiss House, and the tears gather and threaten to spill over. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
